loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice Maxwell
Alice Maxwell is the Love Interest of Tom McCourt and Jordan in Stephen King's Cell. She begins the novel as the classic Damsel in Distress yet during the middle of it she matures into a Combat Able Love Interest, yet she is killed by two thugs and she becomes a Deceased Love Interest. Biography Alice is first seen during the opening events of the Pulse which is a radio signal broadcast into phones which wipes the brain and turns humans into savages. Alice said she was getting a taxi into town with her mother driven by an Arab man when he got infected by the Pulse due to Alice's mother answering her phone and attacking the cab driver, causing him to lose his turban. Alice runs round the chaotic streets in the midst of the Pulse, and she is almost cornered and killed by an infected, but she escapes. After this she appears outside Tom McCourt's hotel with her dress completely covered in blood and ruined. She refuses to enter because she has gone mad and believes everyone is infected, but she slowly comes to reason when she is almost killed by an infected. She returns to the hotel and they let her in, not until after the manager has an argument about security. Tom consoles Alice who is going mad, and the manager says Alice hallucinated her mother attacking the cab driver. Alice then has a breakdown. That night when they are stuck in the hotel with a trapped infected man blundering about upstairs, the suicidal manager hangs himself in the kitchen and they leave the hotel. Heading back to Tom's house, they find there are no signs of the infected, which is odd. At Tom's house, Alice begins to fall in love with Tom. She shows her naked body to him when getting changed and has a shower, and he even climbs in bed with her to comfort her. Despite her being fifteen and him being forty, there is an attraction between them. Tom kisses Alice and calms her down in the night when she wakes up confused and upset, and they start bonding. Clay, the main character, also falls for Alice too, seeing her as the only beautiful thing left in the world (because he has no idea if his family survived or not) and he imagines her naked. To him Alice's skin feels warm. When they head out of town, Alice is now a much tougher person, and is able to tell Tom to leave his cat and that it'll soon go feral. Alice sets off with Tom and Clay and provides the force of reason in the group. Soon they join other survivors, migrating out, and they arrive at Gaitlin Academy, a school where all the teachers and kids got either killed by infected or infected themselves. The remaining living kids are infected, and the only normal survivors are Jordan and Headmaster Charles Ardai. They rationalize what the Pulse really was, a virus, and they find a pack of infected lying outside sleeping, only kept asleep by music, as soon as the music boomboxes turn off, the infected will awake. They decide to kill the infected the next day. Around this time, the lustful Alice switches her lust from Tom to Jordan, because he also likes science fiction and is closer to her age. She flirts with him and kisses him in victory after the infected are destroyed. They all have the same dream where a black male infected from Harvard University tells the other infected that Clay's group are insane for killing infected. They call the black man the president of Harvard or the Raggedy Man. The Raggedy Man soon shows up in person, and drives them out after telepathically killing the Headmaster. Alice bonds with Jordan after his death. Now with Jordan they set out to find Clay's family, and find his son was escaping but his wife got infected, and she was waiting at the school for him. Clay sets off for his son, and on the way they run into some brutes who call them all mad for killing infected. Alice asks what the fuck is their problem, and they ignore her and call her a whore. Alice says they actually did something whereas what did the thugs ever do to save humanity. Alice leaves with Clay, Tom and Jordan, and later on the deserted motorway at night, the thugs speed at them in a van, and kill the lustful Alice in the most brutal way possible, by throwing a tonne of rock at her head. She slowly bleeds to death and it takes a whole day for her to die. She dies in disgrace and the group bury her with a Nike sneaker which she focused her bad energy on. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Literature Love Interest Category:Satellite Love Interest Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Trash-Talking Love Interests Category:Love Triangle Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:Horror Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Combat Able Love Interest